External
by Kelsey TVS
Summary: It is Teddy Lupin's final year at Hogwarts, and as fun as the year's going to be, a dark threat loooms outside the castle, because not all of the Death Eaters were captured by the Aurors.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Welcome, readers, to my story! I just wanted to say that this story takes place in teddy Lupin's 7 year, and so he is 16 (17 in about April, from what I can tell from Deathly Hallows), however, I wanted to include Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's children in the story too, so everyone just pretend that the Epilogue from Deathly Hallows is called 17 Years Later, not 19. I also decided that Teddy and Victiore would not be snogging on the platform, because I really want to watch their relationship grow over the years. Other than that, this story is as canon as possible, and I have added in the other new Weasley children, Luna's children and Malfoy's. All the names are legit canon, as posted on Jo Rowling's website, which you can check if you want to know who all the parents are. Just take the eraser Portkey and go through the door. I guessed on the ages and years of the kids though, as they are not posted on the family tree. Enjoy!_

Chapter One

Teddy Lupin didn't know whether to be excited or sad. He thought this over as he fought his away across Platform 9 ¾ for the final time. He supposed he was excited to be out of school after this year, but sad that he'd be leaving the magical place behind. Teddy had changed into his school robes just minutes before our story begins, and he came back from changing to find that his friends had vanished. They had probably run off as a joke, so Teddy didn't really mind. He edged his way through the crowd, heading for the train. He caught sight of his reflection in one of the windows, and immediately drew closer.

Whenever he was around his grandmother, Teddy kept his hair sandy brown, in a style that wasn't really a style at all. It just sat on his head. Now that she had bade him farewell and Apparated fifteen minutes ago, he was welcome to do whatever he liked. Screwing up his eyes and concentrating hard, he changed his appearance to what he liked. When he stepped away from the window, he was still recognizable, but only if you knew him very well. His hair was sleek black and spiked, and just for fun he had added a few icy blue streaks here and there. His eyes were a darker blue than they usually were, and he had narrowed his nose a little. He began to walk along the side of the train, peering into compartments, but was not searching for much longer because he heard someone shout his name.

"Teddy!" the voice broke through the babble of students. Teddy craned his neck, trying to see who it was. He spotted his Uncle Harry waving at him from a small group of people. Teddy waded over, grinning. "Seventh year, eh?" said Uncle Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's a good one."

"What are you talking about? You never even had a seventh year!" Teddy laughed.

"Well, neither did I!" said Uncle Ron indignantly. "And I turned out okay."

"You should have come back." Hermione said, standing up after helping her daughter Rose straighten her Hogwarts tie. "You should have come back and finished your education, like I did."

"Like hell I would have." Ron snorted. Ginny and Hermione shared a look, but they were both smiling.

"Teddy, what did you do to your hair?" Ginny suddenly asked. Teddy's hand jumped to his head.

"What? Did I make a bald spot or something?"

"No, it just looked a little more….professional when you had it in a regular colour."

Teddy frowned. "It's fine. Anyways, I've got to get to the train. Noah and Derrick are waiting."

All along the platform he saw familiar faces. Twelve year old James Potter scrambled past him in search for his friends, Victoire was in her sixth year, and she waved at him from near a pillar. Teddy felt hot around his neck and kept moving. He saw Dominique and Louis, Victoire's younger sister and brother, twins and in their fifth year now. They were talking to Molly and Lucy, Percy's daughters, who were entering their fourth and third years respectively. A short while later he spotted George Weasley trying to break up a squabble between his third year son Fred and second year daughter, Roxanne, so he did not stop to chat, but he did pause for a quick hello with Luna and Rolf, who were seeing off their eleven year old son Lysander. His nine year old brother, Lorcan, looked close to tears.

"You should spend time with Hugo and Lily." Teddy told him. "All they ever do is talk about Hogwarts and about what they'll do when they finally go."

Minutes later, Teddy climbed onto the train and strolled through the corridor until he found the carriage with the compartment he and his friends had claimed. He grinned to himself ant how the first and second years automatically moved out of his way for him to pass.

"I love being a seventh year!" Teddy announced as he threw the sliding door open. It took him a moment to realize that he had just barged into a compartment full of fourth year Hufflepuffs.

"That's…..umm…..nice." One of them said sarcastically. Teddy backed out quickly and dashed to the next compartment. Luckily, Noah was sitting in there, scribbling a note to himself with his quill. Derrick was across form him, rifling through the pages of Issue #12 of _Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle._ Teddy threw himself into a seat and groaned.

"What?" Noah asked without looking up.

"Fourth years are snot rags." He explained, loosening his Ravenclaw tie a little.

"Agreed." Derrick said flicking a page in his comic book and trying to brush a piece of his brown hair out of his eyes. It didn't work. It never did. Derricks hair had a mind of its own, and he never cut it unless he walked into a wall or a doorframe or something because it impeded his vision so badly. Noah, on the other hand, was blond and has his hair buzzed, so it was severely short. They were both a bit shorter than Teddy was, but Derrick was better muscled. He played Beater for Ravenclaw, and had actually been made captain this year. Teddy had tried Quidditch for his first couple years at Hogwarts, but he was always just plain awkward on a broom. For him, having a long piece of wood jammed between your legs was a painful experience, rather than exhilarating. No, Teddy was far more into a different type of sport. It was a Muggle sport, which his friends often teased him for, but since this particular sport was a martial art, they never teased him enough to have him use some moves on them.

Teddy discovered martial arts at age seven, and had taken a Muggle class for three years. He didn't do it for the violence (which, admittedly, was pretty cool), but for the discipline. Andromeda, his grandmother, had told him all about his parents, about how his mother was a Metamorphmagus, like him, and how his father was a werewolf. Teddy was not a true werewolf; in fact, he hardly showed any symptoms at all when he was younger. But as he grew older, the night of the full moon became a time when people wanted to steer clear of him. He would grow aggressive and angry for the day before and after the full moon night, and he even started to notice his fingernails and teeth would get a little sharper, and his hair more wild and also dark brown, no matter how hard he tried to change the colour. He even noticed his eyes would become darker and more sharp. His nose and ears would also be enhanced. Martial arts gave him a way of disciplining the wolf, and making sure he never let it take over him entirely. Every night at the full moon, he would leave the dormitory and simply wander the grounds, practicing patterns and moves, keeping himself at peace.

"So how many relatives of yours are coming this year?" Noah asked, finishing his note and stuffing it in his pocket. It was a habit of Noah's to write down almost every thought he had. The wall around his bed in their dormitory was papered with bits of parchment, napkins, and even Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers.

"They aren't my relatives." Teddy said. "Not blood relatives, anyways. The parents are all Weasleys, or friends of them, so they're all really close. I'm just, like, the extra kid."

"You see them all the time, though." Noah pointed out, stowing his quill behind his ear.

"Point taken." Teddy said. "So, let's see, Albus, Rose and Lysander are starting this year."

"And that's everyone, isn't it?" Noah asked. Noah was always riveted with the number of 'relatives', blood or not, that Teddy had. Noah was an only child, and both his parents were, as well, so he didn't have any cousins or siblings. Derrick had twin brothers, but they were both out of school by now. Teddy had never heard much about them.

"No. Three more to go. Lily, Hugo and Lorcan." He ticked them off on his fingers. "They'll all be here in a few years."

"If Hogwarts is still here." Derrick said.

"What?" Teddy looked at him.

"There's been a murder." Derrick said. "Another one." He picked up the newspaper on the seat next to him and handed it to Teddy.

"Not the Lestranges!" Teddy said, flipping the _Daily Prophet_ over to look at the front page. There was indeed a picture of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, two of the only Death Eaters who had managed to evade capture after The Battle of Hogwarts. Over the last few months, they had been gathering followers. Teddy's Uncle Harry said that they thought they could bring back Voldemort. "Who died?" Teddy said, eyes rippling down the front page.

"Just some Muggles, but that's how it always starts, innit?" Derrick pointed out. There was a worried look in his green eyes. "I'm betting they come for Hogwarts the second they get the chance."

That was when the train jerked, and the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the—?" Teddy proceeded to say a word that would have caused his grandmother to smack him. Derrick, who had toppled off his seat, used Teddy to yank himself upright and move over to the door in the dark. Noah, the logical one of the group, pulled out his wand and lit it. It was only after this that the other two realized that was the thing to do in this situation.

Derrick slid open the door and peered outside into the corridor. There were little balls of light poking out of every compartment from people's wands, except for compartments full of first years who did know how to work _Lumos _yet. The Head Boy suddenly emerged from nowhere and began to move along the train, calming people down. At the other end of their carriage, the Head Girl, Violet Wilks, who just so happened to be Derrick's girlfriend was doing the same thing. She stopped when she got to the three boys' compartment. Derrick kissed her swiftly and pulled her inside.

"Do you know what's happening?" Noah said, lifting his wand to see her face in the light. Teddy stifled a snicker. The whole setting reminded him of a sleepover had by seven year olds.

"No clue." Violet said, adjusting her robes daintily. The silver from her Slytherin tie glinted unnaturally in the harsh wandlight. "But I should be out there. There's bound to be panic." She waved to them all and slipped back out.

Teddy leaned over to the window and peered out, but all he could see was his own reflection, because the light on his side of the glass was too bright. He could barely see out into the night. But suddenly, he realized something. It was only around 11:15 in the morning on a warm autumn day. There was no way it could be that dark outside. He only knew of one thing that could suck the light from the place, and that was Demen—

"Attention Hogwarts students." The magnified voice was so loud and sudden it startled Teddy right out of his seat. He clattered to the floor and dropped his wand, which went out. "We are experiencing some difficulties with the train. We have maintenance working on it now and will be on our way shortly." Teddy could almost feel the breath of relief that issued from nearly every student on the train. Teddy groped for his wand for a few moments before finding it, lighting it, and letting out a yell. He had found himself face to face with the Lestrange brothers, sneering evilly from the front of the newspaper. Of course, he had dropped the _Daily Prophet _when the train stopped, and it was still open to the murder article, of which Rodolphus and Rabastan were the prime suspects.

"What?" Derrick asked, looking frantically around for the cause of Teddy's fear.

"Nothing." Teddy pushed himself up and sat back down, but it was only seconds before the compartment door burst open again.

"Teddy!" It was James Potter

"James? What are you—?"

"Have you seen Al?"

"What?"

"Al! My little brother, Al, you wanker!"

"You watch your mouth, James—"

"He's going to be panicking! I have to find him!"

"Well, he should be with Rose and Lysander." Teddy spoke slowly, trying to calm James down.

"Then let's go find them!"

"Wait a minute." Teddy grabbed James by the back of his collar. "You really need to calm down. I'm sure they're just fine."

"Uhh….Teddy? Al's a wimp. He won't be fine."

During the entire conversation, Derrick and Noah hadn't said a word, but simply followed them with their heads, as if James and Teddy were playing a thrilling tennis match in the semi-dark train compartment. Teddy wanted desperately to send James away and take his friends to go battle the Dementors and whatever else was out there that stopped the train. So far, he hadn't heard anyone come aboard, but maybe there were Death Eaters out there messing with the breaks, or dismantling some important life saving component of the Hogwarts Express. He wanted to tell Derrick and Noah this view, but Teddy knew very well it would send the already over-stimulated James into an even blinder panic.

"You know what?" Teddy said, making up his mind. "You're going to go back to your compartment and sit there calmly with your little Gryffindor buddies we sort out the Demen— I mean, the train issues."

"What are _you _going to do about the train? Studying magical Maintenance by night, are you?" James sneered. It was another of his lame twelve-year old comebacks. Teddy had grown rather sick of James over the last year, but also rather fond of him. However, at the moment he knew lives could be at stake so he wouldn't let his energized, bouncy 'cousin' interfere.

"Well…we'll figure something out." Teddy said, ignoring the fact that his comeback was twice as lame as James' had been. "Go back to your friends, Al will be fine. He's with the others."

"But I—"

"Now!" Teddy barked. James scowled at him and whisked away, holding his lit wand aloft to see where he was going. Teddy whirled around back to Noah and Derrick. "Well?" he said, when they just looked at him. "Let's go!"

"Go…do what?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah." Noah chimed in. "We don't _actually _study Magical Maintenance by night, Ted."

Teddy suddenly realized that he hadn't yet told them his Dementor theory. He took a breath, ready to explain, when the lamps flickered back on, sunlight streamed back in the window and the train started moving with a jolt. All up and down the train there were yelps of surprise, thuds of luggage and people falling, and many mutters of "_Nox_" as the need for lit wands was extinguished with the darkness. For what must have been the second or third time, Teddy fell over, but this time he slammed his head on the doorframe. He heard the flimsy wood holding it together crack as he slid down onto the floor.

Shaking stars out of his eyes and giving a slurred reply to Noah's "Are you alright?", Teddy pushed himself upright and sat down on his seat, rubbing the back of his skull. He dimly heard Derrick repairing the door and sliding it closed.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. Teddy couldn't help silently panicking over the Dementors and probably Death Eaters that had stopped the train. As they pulled into Hogsmeade Station, he half expected the train to give a squeal and tumble off the tracks, but it didn't. They clambered out into the light rain that was falling and made their way through the crowd and towards the carriages. Almost all of them were full or filling up when they got there.

"I hope we don't have to wait for the second trip." Teddy groaned. Then he spotted Victoire, waving him over. It looked like her carriage had some space in it, so he obliged and moved towards her, unaware that Noah and Derrick weren't following him. Derrick had snagged Violet and the two were snogging and trying to climb into her carriage at the same time, and Noah was conversing with a Hufflepuff boy he knew. Teddy reached Victoire and clambered into the carriage with her and five or six of her friends, all of whom were girls. He felt the chill from the rain evaporate from him as he sat next to Victoire. Her friends were all giggling and chatting, but the two of them were awkwardly silent.

"So...what classes are you taking zis year?" Victoire asked as the carriage trundled through the Hogwarts gates.

"Uhh…" Teddy found his mind oddly blank. Slowly, the words slid out of his mouth. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration…" That was as far as he could remember while staring into Victoire's flawless face. She was the spitting image of her mother, but had only a slight trace of her accent. "…and, you know…other stuff." Teddy finished lamely. "You?"

"Potions, Herbology, the other basics. I don't know what I'll do after I finish school so I want to keep my options open, you know." She said. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah." He said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Thankfully, it was only a short while after that that the carriages swayed to a halt. The rain was coming down a little harder now, so Teddy yanked his cloak over his head and made a dash for the front doors, which were wide open. He could feel the cold rain soaking through his cloak and onto the back of his neck. Shivering, he slid into the Entrance Hall and waded his way through the crowd, unconsciously knocking second and third year students out of the way, his mind still full of the oldest Weasley child.

Teddy sat himself at the Ravenclaw table with his back to the Gryffindors, facing the Hufflepuffs. The endless chatter of the school whirled around him, and he grinned down at his gold plate, happy to be back. It wasn't like the summer holidays were awful or anything, but he was often asked to babysit at a relative's house, so he spent his days chasing James all around Uncle Harry's house or trying to stop Rose Weasley from shutting her little brother Hugo in a wardrobe. As he was pondering his summer, Lauren Graymer sat next to him. She was also a Ravenclaw in her seventh year, and Teddy remembered how they had sat together on the train on their very first day at Hogwarts. She had barely gotten out a greeting when the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up and held a hand up for quiet.


End file.
